Scabiosa the Tribrid
|-| Character= S C A B I O S A Scabiosa is Salvation's OC, and was adopted by Droplet. Do not steal her! If you dare take my lil Cinnamon bun without permission, Mask will find you! (Scabiosa is an entry in the tribrid contest. (Win my lil girl!) A P P E A R A N C E -“How can someone be so pretty, but have absolutely no clue?” (Bask talking to Valor about Scabiosa) Scabiosa is a beautiful mix of HiveWing, IceWing and NightWing. With her elegant snout and hivewing horn, multiple black patches and two sets of white, stunning wings. She has a long, whip-thin tail and thin, slim legs with small talons. Beautiful, clear eyes and black speckles dusting her narrow frame. Her scales are mostly all peral white, but small hints of blue can be spotted when looking closely and, when hit by the sun the right way, beautiful colors shimmer on her polished scales like the northern lights. On the underside of her four wings, starry patterns swirl around like the night sky. No one can deny her beauty. P E R S O N A L I T Y -“Ooooh! Look! Fireflies!” (Scabiosa talking to Mask) Positive- Cheerful, clever, compassionate, considerate, cooperative, curious, enthusiastic, fair, gentle, jovial, loyal, loving, observant, peaceful, sweet, imaginative Negative- Clumsy, ditzy, fidgety, ignorant, puzzled, forgetful, silly, strange, over trusting, At first glance she seems like she can be sophisticated and complicate, but she’s really just a sweet little dragon. She has no clue how pretty she is, and constantly shoots compliments towards others out of her mouth. She is a good dragon and constantly tries to do the right thing, but her head is in the clouds and all she is, is a dreamer. You can ask her to do a small task and the next thing you know, she was distracted by a beetle. All of her friends try to be patient, but sometimes Scabiosa can really mess something up, and the absolute cluelessness of her mistake can annoy others. She hates being yelled at, or when people are mad at her. She apologizes a lot and is very, very bad at trying to read someones emotions. Though being ditzy, she is brilliant at certain things- she is an amazing artist and poetry writer. She is observnant, of the most random things, that is. One of her friends could ask her about her mother’s birthday and she could have no clue. Yet again, one of her friends could as her “What’s the size of an ostrich’s brain?” And she would respond right away. Scabiosa isn’t exactly bubbly, but she is very positive and friendly, striking up a conversation with the most stoic of people and even making them laugh. She is patient and knows how to listen to others, even if she gets distracted. She has this aura around her that makes her feel like everyones little sister. G O A L S ”Right! So, uh, can you repeat that?“ (Scabiosa to her teacher) Scabiosa is in no way simple minded. She is all over the place, having one thought than instantly jumping to another. She can never sit still and always has to do something. These things include, but are not limited to, drawing, music, writing and poetry. ”The day that shines so bright, can always be covered by night. the young ray of light, can always win a fight.” Most of her poetry has a dark streak to it, which can be a possible way to deal with all the trauma she has face. She plays the violin and is very good at it. Her favorite thing to do, though, is draw. Landscapes are where her talent really shines. She has a way of conveying her feelings into her art, and it helps her cope with everything. |-| Background= B A C K S T O R Y -“Well, Scabby, your father really was... Something.” (Dignity tellling Scabiosa about Ant) Scabiosa’s life was in no means “sunshine and rainbows” in fact, it was quite the opposite. At the age of 2 her father nearly killed her mother by beating her to death. Helpless, young Scabiosa could only watch as her older brother protected their mother from their father, Ant, the loyal solider to the queen, who could get away with everything and anything. Dignity took the incident to the queen herself, who shrugged it off. Outraged and terrified, Dignity brought her two drgonets to Possibility in secret, hiding from the HiveWing queen and her violent husband. Dignity was never the same again, and, while she tried to provide for her children, she was just not in the right mind state. Mask took on the task of taking care of Scabiosa, and they both love each other dearly. Scabiosa doesn’t remember much about her father, only that he broke her mother. R E L A T I O N S H I P S -“A stranger is just another friend you haven’t met yet!” (Scabiosa to Valor) Mother(Dignity)- Scabiosa and her mother love each other, but the relationship is a little stiff. Ever since her mother became so distant, some moments can be a little brisk. -“Scabby, please be home before dinner” (Dignity to Scabiosa) Father(Ant)- Scabiosa does not really remember him, and is glad she doesn‘t. He is probably the only dragon she hates. -“Mother, if Ant was so terrible, why did you love him?” (Scabiosa talking to Dignity) Brother(Mask)- Scabiosas love for her brother is unquestionable. She respects and loves him, and he loves her back. Ever since their mother went into a depressed state, Scabiosa has really relied on her brother for all the parneting she never received -“Scabby! There’s my little ray of sunshine. Who’s life did you brighten up today?” (Mask talking to Scabiosa) Bask(Friend)- Bask is the SandWing/SeaWing that first introduced himself to Scabios. They had a quick friendship and are pretty good buddies. They are normally seen joking around or making music. -“Scabiosa, how do you always have the answer to everything and nothing at the same time?” (Bask to Scabiosa) Valor(Friend)- Befriending Valor was a little harder than befrending the easy-going Bask. The NightWing was quiet and abrasive, but Scabiosas cheerfulness soon broke through her hard shell. -“Scabby, doesn’t your face ever get tired of smiling?” (Valor talking to Scabiosa) Wistful(Friend)-Scabiosa noticed how distant Wistful was, and started to try and cheer him up. Wistful instantly took a liking to peppy little Scabiosa and they are often talking to each other. Both of them love poetry, and Wistful is the only dragon Scabiosa has shared her poetry with. He understands her more then most and knows she’s not some feather-brain positive fool. He loves the way she can channel her emotions into a work of art and longs to be more like Scabiosa. -“Scabby! Look! I finished my book!” (Wistful to Scabiosa) Torrent(Bully)- Torrent thinks Scabiosa is a daft, Open book and hates how everyone loves her. He sees nothing about Scabiosa that’s worth liking, and hates how she is always smiling. That’s what he keeps telling himself. Torrent has a rough life and decided to hate everyone before they can hate him. Although this mindset is really hard with Scabiosa bouncing around -“I thought I told you to leave me alone! I don’t understand why everyone likes you so much” (Torrent talking to Scabiosa) Scald(Bully)- Scald, unlike Torrent, isn’t cruel because he is a mess of emotions- he’s cruel just because he loves the power. Power over others is his goal- and poor, clueless Scabiosa is his main target. It’s easy to push such a nice dragon around -“Oh, ‘Scabby,’ it seems I dropped my pencil. Do pick it up“ (Scald to Scabiosa in class) Apparation(acquaintance)- Apparation is the skittish type. She wants to have friends and thought maybe Scabiosa could be a candidate. While, unlu for her, Apparation is a mind reader. In talking to Scabiosa once she was overwhelmed by everything racing through Scabby’s head. Random facts, lines from poetry, plans for paintings, Scabiosa‘s mind is just a jumble- no organization and it‘s too much for Apparation to handle. -“H-Hi” (Apparation to Scabiosa) |-| Miscellaneous= Q U O T E S “Maybe I’m a little silly, but at least I’m all willy!” “A group of crows is called a ‘murder’” “Wait, I was supposed to do something?” “I’m sorry! I really am! Sorry to the 2453 power!” “Did you say something?” “Wow! Look at that beetle!” “When the world hates you, you convince it to like you!” “I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I am the brightest star in the night!” O T H E R - Scabiosa goes to school in Possibility, she hopes to be accepted in Possibility School of the Arts next year - Scabiosa loves flowers and bases poetry off flowers all the time - Scabiosa sometimes has nightmares about Ant and the HiveWing Queen hurting Dignity and Mask - Scabiosa and her family lived in Wasp Hive for a while with Ant - Scabiosa never met the rest of her family -A scabiosa is a flower that comes in multiple colors. The scabiosa Scabby is based off of is the ‘Black Night,’ or the black and white variant |-| Gallery= G A L L E R Y 03D1143A-0737-411F-8921-FBB944D007B2.jpeg|Scabiosa by TheWeirdoDragon StarryTribrid - ReverbtheDragon.png|Scabiosa by ReverbtheDragon. Thanks! D7CE154D-6555-46A7-90AD-DBCB5A549D3D.jpeg|Scabiosa flower from Amazon.com 9B9045CE-A15D-4A42-8388-A1AA2BC7721A.jpeg|Scabiosa by Cuzcats. Thanks 1103F51A-1749-4484-A592-19056C4E9D40.jpeg|Ref of Scabiosa by LuminTheWhisperer. Thanks! 04276D4D-D89B-42F7-972B-319DE85D54FF.jpeg|Scabiosa by Salvation 77CAA45B-CBC5-4E16-8FF8-2A42C362B29A.jpeg|Scabiosa as her theme animal by Silver. Thanks! Scabiosacoloredhead.jpg|By ModernTsunami Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings